


Yata the Ghoul

by KiraYata



Category: K (Anime), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Crossover, Gen, Ghoul! Yata, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, alternative universe, i don't know how to tag, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYata/pseuds/KiraYata
Summary: What if the lovable Yata Misaki has a secret, one that no one would ever imagine. Anyone is welcome to use this story as inspiration for future work. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
Silent as a mouse, I moved in the shadows, unseen by all. A pair of humans walked past, unaware of the predator here. I ignored them despite my hunger, letting them enjoy the rest of their pitiful lives. I had a different target and destination in mind. I ran as quick as the wind, towards the stench of rotting flesh.

  
After a while, I had reached my prize: a suicidal human turned corpse. I hurriedly ran towards it, having not eaten for a month. Saliva dripped down my chin as I opened my mouth, ready to dig into my first meal in a month.

  
I suddenly stopped, remembering something. I turned away and stuck two fingers down my throat. I felt a burning sensation in my throat as I puked out what was in my stomach: my so called "dinner".

  
I scowled at the yucky mess on the ground.

  
"Disgusting. I have no idea how the humans can eat that stuff," I muttered as I turn my attention to my meal.

  
I hungrily bit into the delicious, fleshy meat. I looked at the person: he was already rotting but I could see that he was around in his early 20s and looked Asian. Note to self: Asian males that are in their early 20s are especially juicy.

  
Blood dripped down my chin as I licked my lips, eager for more of the copper taste.

 **Chapter 1**  
Hi, my name is Misaki Yata, but you better call me Yata, or even better my alias, Yatagarasu. I am 1.67metres tall and I am born on the 20th July 1993. I am the vanguard of Homra, the red clan.

  
I have a secret, one that I would never, under any circumstances tell anyone, not even my the person I once called my best friend, Fushimi Saruhiko.

The secret is I am a one-eyed ghoul.

My mother is a human, my biological father is a ghoul, the infamous "Black Rabbit". I was told by my mother that I was not supposed to be alive, and that I am a very rare species. This is because the chance of pregnancy between a human and a ghoul is low, and even if she did become pregnant, the child normally dies during pregnancy.

I hate the CCG. They took away my father and also caused my mother so much stress. Every time I come across a low-level CCG investigator, I would...scare them a bit. But they totally deserved it. I regret nothing.

Life was hard for me. I always tried really hard to fit in. However, most of the time, I fail. Part of it is because I was too aware of how different I was from other people.

My eating habits also contributed greatly to my failure. I cannot stand human food. It tastes so disgusting, I cannot figure out how most ghouls pretend to enjoy such a piece of trash. The only thing that I can keep down is coffee and bread. At school, I mostly eat coffee flavored bread during lunch. This resulted in most people that I befriend to think that I am weird, and thus, leave me friendless. My best friend in middle school, Fushimi Saruhiko, did not leave me though, that was why I felt so betrayed when he left Homra for Specter 4. Despite the fact that Saru, I mean Fushimi, was my best friend, I could not bring myself to tell him my secret. I mean he's he was great and all, but I was too terrified.

When Fushimi and I met, I ended up drawn to Fushimi because he was an outcast too and dissatisfied with the world and also had (and still has) a bit of a fascination with ghouls, like he thinks they're way better than humans because I quote "humans suck and ghouls eat humans". That puts me at ease some but I still can't ever bring himself to tell Fushimi about what I am.

I saw Niki abusing Fushimi and when Fushimi tries to move out, Niki locked him in the house. I went to try and save Fushimi and but I might have, could have, may have, done something that I doubt you would agree. Something like killing and eating Niki. But hey, to be honest, I'm pretty sure everyone can agree with me that Niki is a shitty dad and the world is much better without that bastard. I told no one and lied to Fushimi about how I broke into the house while Niki was out but had no idea where Niki went. And since Niki always goes off to do his drinking or whoring or whatever he does all the time, no one even realizes that he's actually missing and didn't just wander off. As a result, no missing persons report is ever filed and no one is ever the wiser(other than me of course).

My mother worked very hard to ensure that I am well fed when I was young. Even though she was a single human parent with a ghoul child, she was strong and took up the role of feeding me by gathering human corpse for me. She even sacrificed her own happiness by not remarrying and staying single, despite the fact that she really is beautiful and many people would love to be her spouse. She was too worried that remarrying would probably inevitably lead to her new husband learning about me and she's terrified that I would be like hunted down and killed if people knew.

I really admire her and thought that she deserved a break, so after much persuasion, she finally agreed to allow me to go somewhere else and enjoy an independent life. This way, she is able to live without fear of being hunted down by doves for being my guardian. Now, she has a husband and two children that she loves.

I lived a care-free life most of the time with Homra. They do not know my secret and I do not intend to tell them anytime in the future. I'm afraid that they would think that I am a monster, and that the family I had finally found would be ripped away from me.

However, as the saying goes, "All good things come to an end". Now,I really really hate strains (other than Anna of course) especially those that happened to be ghouls.

Note to self: Never ever for the rest of your life agree to work with Spector 4 to hunt down a strain who just happened to be a ghoul. My life sucks. It happened like this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yata's Pov  
"Why does Specter 4 need our help for?" I asked Izumo, displeasure clearly written on my face for the world to see.

"Yata," he sighed for the umpteenth time of the day, "I told you before and I'll tell you again. Specter 4 has found a stain who is also a ghoul. You know as well as I do that ghouls are hard for even one clan to defeat. So, they asked us for help." he explained again.

“Why must we help them? It’s their problem, not ours.” I whined, not caring how childish I sound.

"What Yata? You're scared of ghouls?" Eric smirked.

"Not a chance in the world. You should be the one who is scared!" I shouted at the f*cking b*stard. I'm obviously not scared of ghouls, the only thing I fear is that this ghoul force me to reveal who I am in front of my friends.

"I'm not going! It’s their problem, not ours. Besides, who would want to work with that Stupid Monkey again!" I declared as I sat on a chair with my arms crossed, determined not to move from the position until they had completed their mission. Of course, that was not true. I was only scared that my species will be revealed.

30 minutes later...  
"How is it that every time, Totsuka can convince me." I muttered as I trudged beside Fushimi. That serpent tongue was able to get me to agree with this mission like every other time and that led to my predicament. I swear, his ancestor must be Loki.

Well, maybe we wouldn't see Yakumo. After all, what are the chances of Fushimi and I finding that strain. All the members of Specter 4 and Homra were working together to find that damn son of a b*tch. I just have to ignore that traitor (quite impossible so I’ll go with endure with) and I would be able to go home, with my secret protected and my friends still considered my friends. Easy peasy, right?

(As it turns out the chances are quite high. How high? Well, I don't know. Maybe 100%?)

Normal Pov  
"Hey, Mi~sa~ki." Fushimi sang out. When he got no reply from the still sulking teenager, he frowned and poked Yata's face as he kept singing "Mi~sa~ki".

"What! You freaking son of a b*itch!" Yata snapped at the dark-haired teenager.

"True. True. My mother is a bitch. Anyway, stop ignoring me." Fushimi replied.

"I'm going f*cking kill you! You b*stard! You have no right to boss me around!" Yata nearly screamed at that annoying face of his ex-friend, totally pissed-off by the demand. He held his baseball bat, prepared to bash that smirk of Fushimi's face. He counted a total of 5 places where he wouldn’t mind hitting, just for the sake of fun.

"Language. Mi~sa~ki." Fushimi said, still with that annoying smile on his damn irritating face. "What would your mother do if she heard you like this." He continued.

"Shut up about my mother, you traitor!" Yata basically screamed at the dark-haired man as he thought about how well Fushimi's face would fit his fist.  
Then, a thought came to him.

"Hey! What was the strain's power again?" Yata asked as he forced himself not to bash the annoying face into the wall.

Fushimi mentally face palmed as he thought out loud, "Seriously? We are facing a dangerous ghoul who has strain powers and you don't even remember his power? You certainly still are an idiot."

"Hey!" cried the chestnut-haired boy "I was thinking about something else" he continued.

Yata's Pov  
It was true. I was busy worrying about how to deal with Yakumo that I only caught his name.

I had some connections and I found out quite a few things. The strain's name was Yakumo Oomori, also known as Yamori, or 13th Ward's Jason.  
His height is 186cm, his weight is 101 kg. His Rc type is Rinkaku, his unique states is Kakuja but it is incomplete. And finally, his rank is S. In the past, I probably could take him on and defeat him as my rank used to be SS. The keywords are "In the past" and "used to be". I stopped fighting ghouls years ago when I found out how worried my mother gets when I go home covered in blood even if the blood is not mine. Well, that was part of the reason. Now, I just feast on the corpse of suicidal victims once a month. Even though I do not live with my mother anymore, I am still afraid that if someone finds out that I am a half-ghoul, they would make the connection to my mother and as a result, kill her. Furthermore, Yakumo is now a strain, his rank might already be SS, or even SSS.

"So are you going to tell me Yakumo's power now or sometime next century?" I asked Fushimi in a bored voice.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and said, "His power is..."


	3. Chapter 3

From chapter 2

Fushimi clicked his tongue and started, "His power is..."

Yata Pov

I heard it before I saw it. The large Kagune came out of nowhere, striking the ground where I once stood, intended to kill on impact. I had jumped out of the way barely in time, unscattered except for a scratch on my face.

I looked at the direction where the Rinkaku came from. There stood a man wearing a hockey mask. I looked at him. He seemed to fit Yakumo's profile. I got ready my bat, not willing to reveal what my species is to Fushimi, even if he was only one person.

“Who the hell are you? Teme.” I shouted, pointing my bat at him.

“Seriously Mi~sa~ki, this is Yakumo. Who else could it be?” Fushimi said, as he took out his knifes and got ready to fight the ghoul.

Normal Pov

A moment passed, a lot of things happened in that moment even if Fushimi could not see most of it. Well, it is more accurate to say that it was too fast for Fushimi to see, for any human’s eye to follow.

What Fushimi could see at the end of that moment was Yata standing in front of him, using his bare hands to hold Yakumo’s kagune away from him, using his strength to prevent the kagune from reaching Fushimi and killing him. Yata’s left eye was glowing red, and for once, Fushimi saw that it was not because of the red clans’ aura, but was because the once human-like eye, was a kakugan. The iris had turned red, and the sclera was black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. Fushimi realised with a start that Yata was not human but a ghoul, more specifically, a half-ghoul.  
In Yata’s eyes, many things happened in that moment. At first, Yakumo attacked him, at a speed that was even impressive to ghouls. Yata instinctively jumped backwards out of the way, making Yakumo realise that Yata was a ghoul. Wanting to take out the weak one of the duo first, he then attacked Fushimi, too fast for Fushimi to realise it until it was too late.

When Yakumo’s intention was clear to him, Yata faltered. His mind was in a whirlwind as he frantically thought of a solution, any solution that would result in his secret remaining a secret and Fushimi alive and well. (Not that he cared anything about him. It was just that it would be suspicious that he survived an encounter with a ghoul while Fushimi died.)

Finding none, he jumped into the way of Yakumo’s kagune, reaching out with with hands to hold it in place. Maybe he could convince Fushimi that this was all a dream, if he remembered clearly, there was also a drug that could help people forget things. Histone deacetylase something. Maybe he could use that. He was only one person after all. If worst come to worst, he could always kill him, thou he really really begged whichever god that watches over him that it would not come to that.

He would have to look into that later on. Right now, he needed to focus on the battle before him. He glared at Yakumo. It was all his fault. Even if the ghoul had no way to know that he was the cause, but nonetheless, it was still his F*CKING FAULT!!!

Yata’s Pov

I looked around to check on Fushimi. His eyes were wide with horror and his face is paler than usual but other than that, he seems fine. I glared at Yakumo. Now it was all ruined. All my hard work in pretending to be a human: forcing down human food, holding back my strength, enduring all those insults to my species, all of that went down the drain. I Am Going To Kill Yakumo!!! No, that would be too merciful. First I would slowly peel off his dick, then I would cut it off and shove it up his ass. Next, I would cut off his balls and feed them to Yakumo one by one. Then I would…  
My train of thought was rudely interrupted as Yakumo suddenly appeared before him raising his leg, ready to kick me out of the way. Only my sharp instinct saved me. “Dammit! I really must be out of shape!” I thought as I jumped back and jumped up into the air to shoot chunks of myself at the older ghoul.

Fushimi Pov

I watched in horror as the two ghouls fought. It was not in horror that Yata is a ghoul like most people would believe, but in horror that Yata has always been a ghoul and never told me. I mean I may not be his best friend now but I was. I hurriedly took out my phone and called the captain.

After a while, I could hear Reisi’s voice through the phone. “This is Reisi.” he said.

I looked at the ghoul battle and said, “Yata and I have spotted Yakumo. Or rather, Yakumo found us.”

“Hold him off as much as possible. All the clansmen are coming to your location.”

“I don’t think that would be a problem.” I flinched as a crystal-like piece hit the ground near me.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see for yourself when you get here.” I uttered and I hung up.

I slowly slide to the ground. Now that the shock was over, a feeling of betrayal settled in. How ironic. The betrayer feeling betrayed. 

Not long after, both Homra and Spector 4 arrived. I chuckled. It still feels weird to see Homra and Spector 4 together with no fighting after so long. Even if he had been told.

“Where is Yata?” Mikoto asked him fearfully after they all looked around, finding Yata not in sight and fearing the worst.  
I smirked and replied, “Above your heads.” as I looked up at the two still fighting ghouls. They had jumped to the roof moments before the arrival of the blue and red clan.

“Is that Yata?” a red clansmen (whose name I cannot remember) said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions please. *puppy eyes* I don't know how to write fighting scenes.


	4. Chapter 4

From Chapter 3

“Is that Yata?” a red clansmen (whose name I cannot remember) said.

Fushimi pov

After a while, the duo jumped down into the alley again. The two ghouls were equal in their battle, each able to block or dodge all attacks from the other. I could not help but see that Misaki was actually smiling throughout, looking like he was enjoying himself. He looked more alive than I have ever seen him. His eyes were wide with glee as he attacked Yakumo once more. It looked like he was having fun fighting.

Yata pov

It was the most fun I’ve had in ages! I grinned as I jumped out of the way again. The thrill, the adrenaline, the blood pumping wildly through my veins. I LOVE IT! It has been a long time since I have fought with someone who is as strong as me, being able to keep up with me. I let out a whoop as I aimed at Yakumo’s stomach

Suddenly, it changed. Yakumo disappeared from my sight. Only my sensitive hearing was able to stop me from being kicked and crashing into the wall.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Yakumo’s power is invisibility! I realised with a start as I looked frantically around, trying to find that hockey freak. Seriously, who would chose a hockey mask as a mask.

Suddenly, I was hurled towards the wall. I used my hands to keep myself from being slammed into it and kicked my feet behind me, hoping to get Yakumo. Unfortunate, Yakumo had already moved out of the way.

Dammit! What do I do? What do I do? How does one not fight an opponent that he cannot see?

“Hey! What is your name, brat.” A voice reverberated through the alley.

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice as I answered, “How can you not know me. I’m Yatagarasu, the Vanguard of HOMRA.” Damn he is good at hiding maybe I can draw him out…

“You really are a coward, using your power like that. Come show yourself and fight me like a ghoul.” I taunted him.

“Hah. I’m not stupid. I know what you are doing.” Yakumo replied as I cursed the gods in heaven. “You know what I mean. What is your ghoul name.” he continued.

Seeing no harm, I replied “One-eyed Crow.”

Unknown to me, the “One-eyed Crow” was heard Homra, the very same people I consider my family.

“What? How could that be!” Rikio shouted, announcing his presence. “Yata would never be a murderer!”

“Could, you mean.” Eric mumbled. If I hadn’t been so surprised of Homra’s presence, I would have told him to shut up.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Damnit! What the Fuck are you doing here!” I asked/yelled at the people I had been friends with. Note the “had been”. There was no way they would continue being friends with me now that they know that I am a ghoul. There was no way I could convince them otherwise.

In my panic, I did not pay attention to Yakumo, which turned out to be a mistake.

I spat out a glob of blood as I was slammed into another wall, my back arching as pain radiated throughout my body.

There’s no use paying attention to the humans now. I could kill them but being friends with Homra would make it harder. Killing Spector 4 would be easy. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a heartless person. Even ghouls have feelings and emotions. But I have a family to protect. A family I will protect with my life. Even if it means killing all my friends.

I suddenly thought of an answer to my question earlier “How does one not fight an opponent that he cannot see?”

“By not seeing.” I whispered as I ripped off the arm of my sweater and tied it around my eyes. Immediately, all my senses, other than sight, were immediately enhanced to the point in which sight was no longer needed. I frowned as the smell of my blood overpowered Yakumo’s scent.

I waited for Yakumo’s next move, for him to give himself away.

“So, you're The One-Eyed Crow huh? Never thought a brat like you could be a SS rank ghoul.” Yakumo’ voice reverberated through the alley. I strained my ears, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. 

DAMMIT! Yakumo’s voice is reverberating through the alley, meaning that my task is basically impossible. Does someone up there hate me or something? Nothing is going my way today.

“Brat?” I said, sounding extremely insulted. “Oh come on. Can you be any more original?” I continued.

“Yeah, well whatever. I wonder how a Aogiri executive became such a human lover. I would never imagine you to protect a human, friend or not in the past. You would rather abandon them. Or kill them the moment you see them.” Yakumo said. “You really are a disgrace to our kind.”

“In case you haven't noticed, I’m neither human nor ghoul.” I replied.

“Yes. You are a half-ghoul. But no matter how much of a ghoul you are, the human world will never accept you. That is how it works.” I knew that. It was why I never wanted to make connections with humans (other than my mother of course), a rule I broke into smithereens when I joined Homra.

Suddenly, I felt a small gush of wind behind me. Realising that it was Yakumo trying to kick me, I did a backflip, and landed behind where I was sure Yakumo was. I felt a gush of air as something shot at my stomach. I took the opportunity, grab the leg, and flip Yakumo to my other side.

Once I released the leg, to my shame, Yakumo took me by surprise. One moment I was standing there, another I was pinned on the ground by an invisible ghoul who was most likely going to kill me. 

Great. Just Great. This is absolutely great. Note the sarcasm.


	5. Chapter 5

_From Chapter 4_

Once I released the leg, to my shame, Yakumo took me by surprise. One moment I was standing there, almost able to get Yakumo, another I was pinned on the ground by an invisible ghoul who was most likely going to kill me.

Chapter 5

I accessed the situation again. My secret revealed to Homra? Check. My almost-perfect life ruined? Check. An invisible ghoul in the perfect position to kill me? Check.

“Before I kill you, I think you would want to know something.” Yakumo told me as his fingers tattooed my neck, making me choke.

Then he whispered, “I was the one who killed Hinata.” I felt my breathing stop and my eyes widened when I heard that. He killed Hinata, it can’t be!

She was killed by CCG investigators. They told me… I became seemingly deaf as the words “He killed Hinata.” echoed over and over again in my head.

It made sense. The only CCG officers strong enough to kill her were in another ward, but I was too angry to think properly. Yakumo was the one who killed Hinata? Instead of the hot fire in his heart that I felt every time I activated my aura, I felt cold. As though my heart had turned into ice. I let the all too familiar, all-encompassing feeling of iciness creep in and replace the anger and betrayal, the doubt and disbelief, the pain and hurt so strong it otherwise felt suffocating. I let my emotions snap and break off one by one until I felt nothing but the comfortable, safe feeling of absolute detachment. I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I was crouching on the ground (the piece of cloth from my sweater having fallen off), holding a sharp piece of crystallized kagune, and Yakumo was standing a few metres away, holding his bleeding shoulder. I then realised that there was a vile aftertaste in my mouth. I wanted to vomit, but knew that it could very well spell my death, so I held it. I looked at Yakumo and became aware that I could see him not because he was no longer using his ability. No, it was because my eyes were so enhanced that even the tiniest movements he made even by just breathing were perceived by me. I breathed in as I prepared to avenge my friend’s death, prepared to even fight to the death.

~Flashback~

“I’m dead. I’m dead. I am so freaking dead.” I thought as I jumped from roof to roof. “Mum’s gonna kill me if I go out without telling her but I’ll get killed by my own body if I don’t”

I quickly ran to the most popular suicide spot in the ward, eager to find some corpses to satisfy my hunger. No my absolute horror and disappointment, there was only one and a female ghoul was already eating it.

I signed dramatically and slowly turned back, the gears in my head turning rapidly to find an alternative way to get human flesh without killing anyone.

“Hello. We can share this corpse if you want.” I heard a female voice. I turned around and saw that it was from the ghoul who was eating the dead body.

“Really?”

“Sure. I can’t eat the whole human anyway.” she said.

In a blink of an eye, I was with her eating the carcass.

After a while, I met her more often than not when going out to eat. Her alias was Daughter. We became the best of friends and even told each other our identities. She was an orphan.

“Are you an orphan?” she asked me.

“I’m not but my ghoul parent is dead. I’m raised by my mum.”

“It must be nice, having someone to care and love you like that.”

“Not very..”

“Really, why?”

“Don’t get me wrong. I love my mum and am grateful to her for raising me when she could have well abandoned me, but she’s a human, so she doesn’t know how hard it is for me to fit in and all.” I told her something that I had not told anyone.

“Really?”

“Yeah. But it's nothing compared to your life in the orphanage?” Hinata was from a human orphanage. She has to hide from even her roommates what she was, so her life was much more difficult that mine. She was orphaned when she could control her ghoul instinct so she was not discovered. She was my best friend. Whenever the activity involves ghouls, we would definitely do it together.

5 years later

“What?”

“I said the Daughter is dead.” the ghoul repeated. It wasn’t possible. She promised me that she would come back alive, that she would not die yet. She promised me…

“Who killed her?” killing intent was basically radiating off me (not that I cared) as I asked the terrified ghoul.

“...CCG…” he said as he fainted.

CCG! I was going to kill them. I will make them pay! First they take my father, then they took my mother’s happiness, and now they take my best friend. I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!!! 1 hour later “Yata!” my mother exclaimed as she saw me covered in blood, looking like a zombie.

“What happened? Come in quickly!” Instead of obeying her, I collapsed into her arms and whispered, “She’s dead. She’s dead…”

“Whose dead?” my mother asked as she dragged me into my home.

“Hinata…”

“Oh my…” my mother said as she helped me onto a sofa. I had introduced Hinata to her as a friend. At first, she was wary since Hinata was a ghoul but soon warmed up to her. But know, it was no use. Hinata was dead.

Then for the first time since I heard the news of Hinata’s death, the reality sank in.

And for the first time since my dad died, I cried.

~Flashback End~

**Author's Note:**

**Age when Yata and Hinata met: 11 Age**

**when Yata and Hinata joined Aogiri: 16**

**Yata’s current age= 19**


	6. Chapter 6

From Chapter 5

I breathed in as I prepared to avenge my friend’s death, prepared to even fight to the death.

Normal Pov

The two ghouls matched blow by blow, kagune by kagune like before, except this time, Yata had a upper hand.

With every strike, he pushes Yakumo back. His eyes were only focused on Yakumo, his face an emotionless mask.

Not a single sound can be heard other than the clashing of the kagune, and almost nothing from the fight was seen by the humans as one ghoul was invisible while the other was moving too fast for the human eye. They only saw glimpses of the battle from when Yakumo lose control of his ability, and when Yata slowed by a bit.

Seeing that he was outmatched, Yakumo suddenly stopped and jumped over Yata, trying to get rid of Yata with one single shrike from his kagune. Unfortunately for him, he was too slow. Before he could move his kagune, Yata was already before him, too close for comfort.

Homra was too shocked by the revelation of Yata’s species to move. Almost all of Spector 4 was also stunned to silence. Almost. Munakata was smiling after being confirmed that he was right.

Yata Pov

This battle is getting too long for my liking. I should finish him now. Yakumo tried to kick me but I crystallised my kagune, blocking the kick.

I raised my leg and brought it down, making Yakumo fall towards the ground. When I landed, I quickly run towards him. To a someone else, human or ghoul, I would have looked like I was going to run through him. But suddenly, Anna cried, “Yata!” It made me falter, and my precision not as accurate as usual. Instead of cutting into his chest, the kagune in my hand cut of his arm.

“Ahhhhhh…” I heard as I stopped running. I turned my head towards Anna and saw Yakumo’s arm fall onto the ground.

“What is it?” I said emotionlessly, as if I had not just amputated someone’s arm.

“Don’t be a killer, Yata.” Anna said, looking a bit sick, something I was so not proud off.

I began walking towards Yakumo as I said, “I am already a killer. And as the saying goes, ‘An eye for an eye’. He killed my best friend, and I will kill him.”  
I crouched in front of the Aogiri executive who had fallen over in pain.

Raising a crystallised kagune, I prepared to make him suffer, make him pay.

But I couldn’t do it, not with my second family looking at me, not if this would make them think that I was the monster that parents tell their children at night. I shook my head, they already think that I am a monster anyway.

But I still could not thrust the kagune into Yakumo’s chest. My hands shook with effort, one pushing and another pulling.

I sighed. This was useless. I put the kagune down and used my watch to take photos of Yakumo with and without his mask.

“What are you doing?” he exclaimed as he used his remaining hand to trying to block his face.

“Getting blackmail. If you reveal my identity, I will reveal yours.” I said monotonously.

When I was done, I stood up and started walking past Homra.

Then, black dots started to form in vision and against my will, I fell unconscious.

~Dream~

“You really are a monster!” I heard.

What? I quickly turned around. There stood Fushimi, smirking and looking like an exact replica of Niki.

“You kill people. You eat people. If you’re not a monster, I don’t know what you are.” Fushimi continued.

What? Even if we are no longer friends, I still remember the times we spent together. I couldn’t help but feel sad that he thinks that I am a monster.

I heard whispering behind me and turned around again.

There stood everyone from Homra, whispering to each other. I could not hear their conversations but I heard the words “Monster”, “Demon” and “Killer”. I could not help it. I said, “The only monsters in this world are you humans! You humans took away my father! You took away my mother’s happiness! And you left several children orphaned! All because ghouls are stronger. All because we are different.”

But the whispering did not stop. Instead it turned into chanting.

I collapsed onto my knees. I could not take it. I screamed.

~Dream End~

I woke up with a start, sweating profusely and screaming. “It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare…” I chanted to myself. When I was calm enough, I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was in one of Kusanagi’s rooms.

Was it all a dream. I winced as pain shot up my side like fire. Guess not. I looked at it and saw that it was bleeding. Dammit. I must have torn some stiches or something. Then again, there was no needle strong enough to go through my skin. I don’t remember getting injured in the fight. Then again, I was too angry to notice such trivia details.

Why am I here? Homra should have passed me over to CCG the moment they knew I was a ghoul. Maybe I was saved by other ghouls? Nah. I’m pretty sure this is Kusanagi’s room as the floor patterns and all are exactly the same. Then why am I here? Maybe…

My line of thought was cut off as the door suddenly opened.

“Yata, are you alright? We heard the scream.” Kusanagi together with other Homra members came in, concerned.

“Why am I here?” I winced at my pathetically weak voice. Shōhei hurriedly gave me a cut of water to quench my thirst which I graciously accepted.

“Why would you not be here? You were hurt.” Kusanagi stunned me to silence. Was that all a dream? I got lost in thought as the Homra members started about mundane topics like always.

I got knocked out of my thoughts when Rikio clapped my back. I noticed that all of them, every single one of them was tense, with smiles too fake to be real.

So I was right. I smiled softly to myself as I felt my heart break a little.

“You know there is no need to hide what you are thinking. If you want me to go, I’ll go.” I said, it was a whisper but everyone heard it.

“What are you talking about?” Shōhei gave a nervous laugh.

“I can see that you are pretending to be my friend. Your smiles are too fake, your thought too transparent, and your actions too obvious. I can actually smell your fear.” I said as I lowered by head, covering my eyes with my hair. I couldn’t but who cares. It is the same. Majority of the humans have always hated ghouls, and it isn’t going to change anytime soon. Not in a million years and especially not now. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Just say it already. I hate suspension. Just say that you want me gone already!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal Pov

Before

“So what now?” Dewa asked Kusanagi.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what do we do with Yata?”

Kusanagi sighed. “We’ll discuss this when we are back. For now let’s focus on bringing Yata back to the bar. Even if he’s a ghoul, he is still a Homra member.”

“I disagree.” Eric spoke.

“Seriously. I know you and Yata are not on best terms but…” Kusanagi said

“It’s not that. My parents were killed by ghouls.” Eric said angrily as he gritted his teeth.

“But Yata isn’t…”

“No Kusanagi. You should not make excuses for Yata. That’s his job. Have you forgotten that he lied to us for so long? Even though he was as close to us as family, he never once mentioned that he was a ghoul.” Surprisingly, this time it was Fujishima who protested.

“Hey! Yata is still our friend! Just because your boyfriend’s parents were killed by ghouls desn’t mean Yata is bad.” Rikio the ever-loyal friend defended Yata.

“Let’s first get Yata back to the bar.” Mikoto said, interrupting the argument, ignoring Fujishima and Eric’s claims that they were not together.

At the Homra Bar

After they placed Yata on the bed of one Kusanagi’s guest room, Eric impatiently asked Kusanagi, “So? What do we do with Yata?”

“I don’t know.” Kusanagi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. This whole situation is going to give him white hair.

“Why?” Anna asked.

“Because he is our family but I… I’m sure all of us feel a bit betrayed that he did not tell us that he was a ghoul.” Kusanagi explained.

“But Misaki is Misaki no matter what species he is.” Anna said, sounding a bit confused.

“I know that but…”

“But Yata is a ghoul and ghouls eat humans.” Bandō said deciding to help Kusanagi out.

“So? Ghouls eat humans because they cannot eat anything else.”

“But they resort to killing…”

“But humans don’t exactly give them their corpses either. So, they have no other way to survive. Yata has not killed anyone in Homra even though he has been with us for so long.” Anna pointed out.

“But Yata was an Aogiri executive. He definitely killed a lot of humans.” Fujishima added.

Anna stopped talking. There wasn’t anything she could say to change the fact that Yata was in Aogiri, so he must have killed a lot. Actually, cross that. Yata was The One-Eyed Crow. There was no doubt that Yata did kill a lot of humans. Every news website can tell you that.

There was nothing else that could be said to change that.

“But he has changed.” Rikio tried to defend his friend. “He has had loads of opportunities in the past to try and kill us but we are all still alive and breathing.”

“But then why did we not know this? Why do we not know that he is a ghoul after all that time? After all we are his family, why didn’t he tell us?” Eric said, crossing his arms as he knew that he had won the argument.

The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut by Fushimi’s knives. No one spoke and there was a deafening silence.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming the room Yata was in.

Totsuka said firmly, “No matter what, Yata is still our friend and family, and friend help each other out. Eric, you were helped by Fujishma when you most needed it. You even tried to kill me but we still accepted you. I think you are able to help Yata when he most needs it. All of you, do you not remember all the times Yata helped you? Yata is our vanguard and we must help him.”

With that, all the Homra members went into the room Yata was in.

With Spector 4

“Stupid Misaki. He could have at least detained Yakumo for us so that we would not need to chase after him.” Fushimi grumbled under his breath as he continued to type his report which only he had to type because he was the earliest to the scene. 

But his heart was not in the report. He was still thinking about how Misaki was a ghoul. He couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt that Misaki was a ghoul but never told him.

After all they had been through together…

“Fushimi, are you done?” Seri’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “You have been typing for the last 30 mins.”

Fushimi only grunted and continued typing the report.

Afterwards, Fushimi got no interruptions, probably because of the killing intent literally leaking out of his body, making him seem even more menacing than before.

Only one person approached him, Munakata.

He asked Fushimi, “Are you alright?” despite knowing that Fushimi is absolutely not.

“Yes.” Fushimi said through gritted teeth, not saying anymore, hoping that by ignoring him, Munakata will walk away on his own accord.

Unfortunately for him (or fortunately), Munakata did not.

“You know, Yata must not have an easy life.” Munakata said as he sat down.

“Why do you said that?” Fushimi asked, not really listening.

“It is obvious that the story about his biological father walking out is a lie. Most likely, he was a ghoul killed by the CCG investigators. I found out who Yata’s father was, so I knew that Yata was a ghoul. You heard what Yata and Yakumo talked about during the fight, Yata’s best friend was also killed by his own kind. Plus, it must have taken a lot for him to fit in. After all, he is a ghoul, so he cannot eat any human food other than coffee.” Munakata explained.

“But why didn’t he tell me?” Fushimi whispered as he stopped typing nonsense, not really expecting Munakata to say anything.

“He probably did want you to think that he is a monster.” Munakata replied.

“But I would never think that.” Fushimi looked at Munakata, shocked.

“But he doesn’t know that.” Munakata replied smoothly.

Fushimi was stunned. To think that Misaki had such little faith in him.

Author's Note: Sorry if Fushimi is too OC. I am bad at writing.


	8. Chapter 8

From Chapter 6

"I can see that you are pretending to be my friend. Your smiles are too fake, your thought too transparent, and your actions too obvious. I can actually smell your fear." I said as I lowered by head, covering my eyes with my hair. I couldn't but who cares. It is the same. Majority of the humans have always hated ghouls, and it isn't going to change anytime soon. Not in a million years and especially not now. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Just say it already. I hate suspension. Just say that you want me gone already!

Chapter 8

"What are you talking about?" Chitose said nervously.

"Stop lying." I said, eerily calm as I suddenly spread my wings, trying to seem menacing. I blinked away the tears in my eyes that were still covered by my bangs. I would do no one any good if I cry now. This was the only way. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to live with "what if" s in the future. When they tell me the truth, I will leave and never come back. Just say it. How much energy does saying "Leave" take anyway?

Some Homra members backed away from me when they saw my crystalized kagune.

I guess I must look a little threatening, with my glowing kakugan and wing like kagune but I still felt a stab of pain in my heart when I realised that they were scared.

"How inconsiderate can I be?" I thought as I mentally face palmed. I want them to tell me to leave and I don't want them to be scared. That's too much to ask of a human. Or ghoul. Whatever.

A heavy silence settled over us, the uneasy tension in the atmosphere thickened. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid other eyes, especially mine. I never thought that the Homra bar could be so quiet with all the members still here.

The tension broke when Eric moved closer to me. "Yata." He said.

Here it comes. I closed my eyes.

"You are hot-headed, a hopeless with studies but uselessly athletic person, a shy virgin, small as a Chihuahua, and an idiot."

I let out a small, forced smile.

"But you are part of our family now, and that is never going to change. We accept you a friend, as family."

I felt my heart stop a beat and breath got caught in my throat.

Acceptance. That was all I had wanted. Humans do not know how lucky they are to be born fully human, with no trace of ghoul blood. They were accepted in the human society and this world that I live in. Ghouls lived much more difficult lives than humans but they were still accepted in the ghoul community. But no matter what, I can't seem to find acceptance. Until now.

It was too good to be true.

No. It can't be true. It was a curse I was born with. The only way to remove it is to somehow remove the half-ghoul, half-human blood running through my veins.

To be frank, I use to hate gangs (before I joined the red clan of course). I felt that it was unfair. They had lives where they were accepted as part of the community, a life that I could only dream of in my sleep. However, they do not know how lucky they were. Instead of being grateful, the ungrateful humans went around, beating people up, even risking their lives. What right did they have to be so uncaring about their lives when I have to struggle so much in mine!

"Do you even know who you are telling that to?" I said coldly, amazed that my voice did not waver.

"Yes, a friend, someone who is part of this family." Eric said without hesitation.

My eyes widened with surprise. The cold mask I put up on my face shattered into smithereens. I felt something wet flowed down my cheeks and my wings turned back to their feather-like state.

I touched my cheeks, concerned that I was somehow bleeding. There was no blood, only tears. Suddenly, I realised that I was crying. The last time I cried was when Hinata died. That day I promised myself that I would never cry again. Looks like promises are really meant to be broken.

Anna walked towards me and looked at my wings through a marble. "Pretty." She said.

"Yata, are you alright?" I heard Kusanagi's concerned voice. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I'm more than fine." I said.

It was true, I am more than fine. I may have to eat the corpses of humans to survive; I may have to kill people to protect those I love; I may even have to sacrifice myself in the future. But right now, in this bar, I am surrounded by my friends that accept me for who I am, or rather what I am, and that is more than enough for me to be considered fine.

Author's Note: I said that I am rewriting it, but I have lost the will to do so. I edited some things. I will continue writing but please, someone give me some ideas on how Fushimi and Yata would reconcile. *Puppyeyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. Please comment on how Yata and Fushimi are going to talk. i have absolutely no idea what to do. Please help. I know this sucks, I am rewriting it.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Fushimi Pov

"That shitty bastard son of a b…" Yata ranted as he stomped around in circles on the roof, fuming.

I just stood there, my hands tucked in my pockets.

It was after the Dresden Slate had been destroyed and Yata and I had reconciled. There were still some remaining strains and the duo had been sent out to apprehend it.

"…When I get my hands on him, I'll…"

Needless to say, the mission had not going well is an understatement.

"…then I'll rip his annoying tongue off…"

Yup. Definitely an understatement, the understatement of the year. The strain had gotten away by jumping to another roof after we went through the trouble of chasing him all over the city.

"Misaki." I said, stopping Yata's verbal onslaughter.

"What is it, Monkey? And I told you to stop calling me that name!" Yata hollered at him.

I tched and said, "Why don't you just use your ghoul abilities and I don't know, maybe go after him?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"What!" Yata sounded surprise.

"I know you can jump from roof to roof if you actually used your full capability." I said, annoyed. "In fact, you could probably do this in your sleep."

"But-but-but-"

"No buts. I am not doing overtime because you are too lazy." I cut him off, too annoyed to be dealing with this sh*t at 2a.m. in the morning.

Yata Pov

What?

That was the only thing on my mind.

"But…" I could only stutter this out.

"No buts. Just do it. Almost no one is awake at 2a.m. in the morning so no one would see you." Fushimi said with an irritated expression.

"But…"

"But what!" Fushimi all but shouted.

There was nerve-wrecking silence. A wolf howled and I flinched.

"But I don't want you to hate me."

I hated it. The small, timid way I said the sentence. It was not like me, and I didn't want it to be.

Fushimi heard it anyway.

Normal Pov

Fushimi's eyes widened. He immediately said, "No. I would never hate you and I can't even if I want to. Besides, it is kind of cool."

Yata looked at him with wide eyes.

"Cool?" he exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. "I know you are messed up from your father but how is killing people, eating people cool?-"

"But you didn't have a choice." Fushimi cut him off. "It was the only way you could live. Ghouls can not eat human food, everyone knows that."

"But-but-but-"

"No buts. Is this why you've avoiding me? Seriously, I thought you would think that I am better than that. Whatever, just go get the strain. I don't care if you are ghoul or human, you are still an idiot." Fushimi said, raising an eyebrow when did not move, still shocked by Fushimi's response.

"Yes? Do you need something?" The sentence started Yata out of his trance and he shook his head before jumping to another roof top to chase the strain.

Yata smiled as he jumped from roof to roof, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he caught the strain. Now, everything was great. His best friend was back, no one was going to die soon and his family and friends accept that he is a ghoul and does not treat him differently because of it. Yup, his life is now complete, and the smile was stuck on his face till the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this crappy piece of work. Because of the long interval, I had lost interest. This is the best I can do. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome, good or bad!!


End file.
